


The band geek & the poetry nerd

by hundredsclan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80's, AU, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Gay, Harringrove, Lesbian, M/M, Metallica References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry lover Billy Hargrove, Smart Billy Hargrove, billy is a little shit, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredsclan/pseuds/hundredsclan
Summary: Robin is a lesbian with terrible gaydar, that's it, that's the summary(Robin & Billy centric fic)





	The band geek & the poetry nerd

**Author's Note:**

> sup
> 
> i was at work and i suddenly got inspired to write this so tada. i do have some things planned out already but i'm definitely open for suggestions so comment down below :)
> 
> also english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes let me know so i will fix them <3

If anyone would've told Robin she'd be walking in the woods with a girlfriend 3 years ago she would have laughed in their faces. But here she was, walking in the tree's shadows on a sunny June day with Heather Holloway, her girlfriend. It's crazy how much your life can change when you accept yourself for who you are, even if society does not.

The sound of laughter fills the quiet woods, Heather's head falls back as she laughs "Oh my god, you thought Billy and I were dating? Why?"

Robin holds up her finger to interrupt her "Hey, you guys were like attached at the hip at the pool and then I kept seeing you together everywhere. Plus, at the time I didn't even know you were into girls, and even if I did, you're bisexual so why would it be such a weird guess?" Heather continues laughing at her "Yeah. _I_ _am_ bisexual." Robin raises her eyebrows in confusion "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

As they pass a log they both sit down on it, Heather puts her hand to her head "Jesus Robin, you've got to have the worst gaydar ever, you sure you're a lesbian" That earns her a poke in the side from Robin, she chuckles as she continues "I'm kidding, but you are blind, Billy is gay, you idiot."

This time it's Robin who bursts into laughter. "Yeah, right and monsters are real. Billy Hargrove flirts with everything that's got tits in a ten-mile radius, pretty sure that means he ain't gay" Heather places her hand on Robin's shoulder "I'm his best friend, we've talked about this and bonded over it. And yeah he flirts with all those women, that's called compensating you dingus, he does that so people don't suspect anything of him because he doesn't want anyone to know."

Before Heather can finish her sentence Robin interrupts her "Oh no, you don't get to dingus me, that's _my_ word, consider this a warning but next time there will be consequences." Heather snorts, leans in closer and wiggles her eyebrows "What kind of consequences are we talking about here?" Robin smiles back at her and looks around to see if anyone else is in the woods, luckily they're alone so she leans in and plants a short kiss on Heather's lips, as always her lips are soft and taste like strawberry, Robin's pretty sure she'll never get over the feeling.

Heather pulls back and gets up "But, I am serious, about Billy. But please promise me you won't tell anyone, he'll get so mad at me." Robin nodded and Heather continued "I know you probably don't like him because of his reputation, but I know he's trying to do better. He's actually a really funny guy and sometimes he can even be sweet." Robin interrupts her "Okay, and you're telling me this because?" "Because I want you to meet him like actually meet him, and not just walk past him in the school hallway. I'm hanging out with him at the dinner tomorrow, would you please come with me? I want my best friend and my girlfriend to know each other." 

Robin sighs, she did not like the guy at all but she couldn't say no to Heather's puppy dog eyes "Okay fine, but you're buying me a milkshake!" Heather laughs and intertwines their fingers.

* * *

As Robin and Heather walk towards the dinner they can see the blue Camaro already outside. The bell rings as they enter and Billy is sitting alone in a booth, writing something in a notebook, as they approach the table he quickly closes it and pushes it aside.

Heather is the first to speak as Robin stands a couple of feet behind her "Hey Billy, I want you to meet my girlfriend, this is-"

"Robin right?" Billy interrupts her before she could finish her sentence, Robin comes closer and raises an eyebrow "Uh, yeah, how did you know that?" 

"You were in AP English with me. You done picked yourself a smart cookie Holloway, how'd you get her to fall for an idiot like yourself?" Heather sat down next to him and shoved him in his side "Shut up dickhead, I am charming and you know it"

Robin smiled at Heather and sat down across from them. "Oh right, forgot you were in there with me, since you literally never spoke during that class. I heard you were a real pain in the ass during other classes, so why not that one?" Billy scoffed "You don't beat around the bush, do you? It was because that class was the only tolerable one since I'm good at English, I wanted to pay attention. Why are you asking?" Robin shrugs "No reason, just curious how you can go from almost beating someone to death to being the class's golden boy the next minute. Go ahead threaten me all you want, you don't scare me" She could feel Heather kick her under the table but she didn't care, this guy had almost killed Steve, someone she considered to be a good friend, she wasn't just going to act like everything was fine.

Billy tensed at hearing Robin's words, the chick must be friends with Harrington, it has been more than six months since he had beaten the shit out of him and the guy has been avoiding him like the plague, not that he blamed him. He had been wanting to apologize to him though, but never found a right moment, maybe this Robin girl could help him with that. "You talking 'bout Harrington?" 

"Well, are there more people you've almost beaten to death? Yes I'm talking about Steve" Billy swallows as he's not sure what to say, he feels Heather give him a soft nudge under the table, probably to get him to tell Robin what he told her a few days prior.

"Alright, I don't know what Harrington told you about the fight but this is how it went down. I had to go pick up my stepsister, looked all over town for the little shit and then I find her at a stranger's house with Harrington, you've gotta admit that sounds kinda shady" Robin bit her lip and gave him a slight nod "Fine, continue."

Billy scrapped his throat "I was uh, dealing with some bad _things_ at home and I just snapped, I took it out on Harrington, I know that doesn't justify what I did but for what it's worth, I really am sorry. I've actually been meaning to talk to him about it but I haven't gotten the chance." 

Something about the way Billy's face changes when he says _things_ intrigued Robin, she wasn't going to pry anymore since he probably wouldn't tell her anyway, but she chooses to believe him about being sorry, he looked sincere.

"Okay, you can't tell him you got this from me, but we work together at Scoops Ahoy, it's an ice cream parlor in the Starcourt mall, you could stop by to apologize to him there tomorrow, just tell him what you just said, it's not like he can run away at his job." Robin knows Steve won't be happy with Billy showing up to work but something in the way he spoke earlier made her believe he was sincerely sorry, plus working at Scoops had been boring as hell and this could provide her some entertainment.

Billy smirked at her "I guess you'll have the pleasure of seeing me again tomorrow." 

* * *

It had been another quiet morning at Scoops, Robin secretly hoped Billy was going to come over soon so she'd have some entertainment. Her train of thoughts got interrupted by a familiar voice in the doorway. "Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington" Billy walked over to the counter, he was still wearing his bright red lifeguard shorts and the matching whistle, luckily the mall had a 'No shirt no service policy so he was wearing a white tank top. Steve sighed "Jesus Hargrove, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a man get some ice cream after work? Is this how you treat a paying customer, pretty boy?" Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname while Billy just stared at him while wetting his lips with his tongue. "Stop calling me that you asshole. Alright, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

Robin looked at the pair from the breakroom window and her eyes widened in disbelief, Billy _is_ gay and he's into Steve, she grinned, this was going to be a wild summer.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kinda all over the place but i wrote it out in one sit and i rushed it at the end, ill try to improve next chapter :)


End file.
